Another Heir
by sweetestlittlelies
Summary: Full Summary inside. Draco died in the war. Lucius and Narcissa need another heir, the only problem is Narcissa can’t have another child, so Narcissa and Lucius want the next best thing. They want Hermione Granger to have their heir... Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: Hermione is in her 6th year and please review! This is a HG/LM/NM, LM/NM, HG/LM, and very little HG/NM. Lucius and Narcissa do not care about blood and the war is over Harry won. Hope you like it!**

**Summary: Draco died in the war. Lucius and Narcissa need another heir, the only problem is Narcissa can't have another child, so Narcissa and Lucius want the next best thing. They want Hermione Granger to have their heir. Will feelings get involved? Will they learn to accept the feelings? How will Hermione react? You just have to see. **

"Lucius, what are we going to do? The healer said when I had Draco that I cannot have another child, and if I would have another child there is a ninety-nine percent chance that I and the child were to die if I went through another pregnancy." Narcissa said, casting a worried glance at Lucius.

"How about we get a young girl to go through the pregnancy for us? We could make the potion that Carmine Eduardo made because she wanted to have both of her lover's traits in her child. The potion was called, Combínenos todo, meaning combine us all." Lucius said, looking up from his paperwork in his study.

"What young girl Lucius? I do not wish for our child to be stupid like most of the young girls out there." Narcissa said, as she leaned back on the leather sofa sitting in front of the fire.

"Well, Dumbledore offered me a job as the DADA professor. I think we would have more luck finding the girl if we were in a place full of young girls." Lucius answered as he stood from his chair and walked over toward where Narcissa sat.

"I think that is a great idea. Will I be able to come with you?" Narcissa asked, opening her eyes to see Lucius towering above her.

"Yes, of course you will be able to come with me. Dumbledore told me that if you wanted you could help Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing because there have been so many injuries." Lucius said, while picking up his wife's head, sitting down, and putting her head in his lap.

"Maybe I will, I do not know. Can I go around the castle when ever I like and where ever?" Narcissa asked, looking up at her husband.

"Of course, although Dumbledore wanted to know if he could ask one little favor from you, and I have to do the same favor along with the other professors." Lucius said, preparing for how he was going to explain it to her.

"What is the favor he is asking?" Narcissa said, preparing for thee worst.

"He believes it is time for the students to learn about _sex_." Lucius said, shuddering at the thought.

"Of course, it will be _fun_ Lucius." Narcissa said, a huge smile breaking out on her face.

"Well, do you really wish to go back to Hogwarts? You know because of all the memories of Draco?" Lucius asked Narcissa.

"You know Draco wouldn't want us to sit here and mourn over him. He would want us to be happy, and if he were here, he would tell us to go for it, life is only so long." Narcissa said, leaning up to kiss her husband.

"Narcissa, you would want to do that because if you were to keep kissing me like _that_ I would lose control of my actions." Lucius said staring down into his wife's blue eyes.

"Who said I wanted you to stay in control of your actions?" Narcissa replied. As soon as she had said that Lucius had picked her up and apparated then to their bedroom.

* * *

Now at Grimmauld place there were other things going on.

"Hermione, I love you and I want to marry you when our sixth year is over because then we will both be seventeen." Ron said in front of the whole Order of the Phoenix, down on one knee and holding Hermione's hand.

"Ron, you know I love you, but you got to give me time to think things through. Maybe you are just rushing things because the war is over and everyone always expected me and you to get together." Hermione said, looking down at Ron with pleading eyes.

"Okay Hermione but I want you to wear the ring for now, if that's alright with you." Ron said, still holding Hermione's hand.

"Okay, only if you don't mind." Hermione said.

At that, Ron slid the simple diamond ring on her right ring finger, stood up and hugged her, and whispered in her ear so only she could hear, "Hermione you are going to be mine one way or another." Hermione gasped at his words and pulled back from the hug to look him in the eye but he would not meet her eyes.

**A/N: So do you like it? Please review! The next chapter will take place at Hogwarts and just so you know, Dumbledore is alive, Snape is alive, and just pretend that HBP never happened. And I know it is very short but the next one will be longer I promise.  
-Connie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
****A/N: I am inspired because I got so many alerts and reviews! Well hope you like it!**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all arrived at Hogwarts on Sunday night. None of them knew what awaited them at the castle. "I wonder who is going to be our new DADA professor." Harry said while walking towards the carriages.

"I heard it is going to be a former Death Eater." Neville said with a shudder.

"Don't worry Neville, we will protect you." Luna said while giving Neville a kiss on the cheek.

"Gross, you two need to get a room and not do that in public." Ron said while walking up behind them.

"Look who's talking, soon you will be doing a lot more things than kissing on the cheek with Hermione," Harry said winking his eye at Hermione.

"Shut up Harry if you know what's good for you." Hermione hissed at Harry.

"You could be mistaken for a snake if you don't watch it Granger." Blaise Zabini said. Blaise had taken Draco's place because he felt bad for Crabbe and Goyle because without Draco they wandered around like lost puppies.

"Be quiet Zabini." Fred and George said in union.

Before anyone else could reply Hermione said, "Come on Zabini, we have to get to the Head's carriage." Draco would have been Head Boy but since he passed, Blaise Zabini was next in line to become Head Boy.

"Crabbe, Goyle, can you save me a seat and if you forget where the Great Hall is, follow everyone else." Blaise murmured to Crabbe and Goyle, and they nodded eagerly and ran off.

"Zabini, if I get any word of you even touching her, I _will _hurt you." Ron said and turned on his heel to catch up with the others.

"Come on Granger, you have some major beans to spill." Blaise said while walking with Hermione to the Heads' carriage.

* * *

IN THE HEAD'S CARRIAGE

"Okay Hermione, spill. What is up with you and Weasley?" Blaise said as he sat down across from Hermione.

"I don't like him in _that way, _but he obviously likes me. He is obsessive, idiotic, and he calls himself 'The Womanizer'." Hermione stated.

"Damn, even _I _don't do that. He really is stupid." Blaise said.

"Looks like finally at Hogwarts." Hermione said, and then jumped down from the carriage before Blaise.

* * *

"To all of the returning students, we are glad to have you all back at Hogwarts, and to the first years, welcome to Hogwarts! The Forbidden Forest is off limits, as always, and everyone, do be careful of the merpeople in the Black Lake. The new Divination professor is Mr. Alexis Conaway, and the new DADA professor is Mr. Lucius Malfoy. The Heads' are Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini. Filch's list of forbidden items are right outside of his office, and all of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes items are off limits." Dumbledore said then sat down for his dinner.

Whispers spread through the hall at his statement of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy residing at Hogwarts. Most of the girls were getting a little hot and bothered because of the new teachers. Little did they know, the drama was just getting started…

**A/N: I know, I was going to put some Hermione/Lucius/Narcissa in this chapter but, my mom was hogging the computer and I will get my laptop next week, but it may not have internet so… The next chapter will be up soon and definite HG/LM/NM in it! Once again, sorry it took so long! **


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: Do I have to announce my unworthiness to JK in front of everyone? Well okay, if I must, I do not own Harry Potter (sniffs loudly).

**A/N: Thank you to all my great reviewers you all are wonderful! Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long though, we had a benchmark on Tuesday so I did not get on the computer much.**

Hermione woke up and looked at her clock. "It's nine o' clock! Oh gods, I'm going to be late for my first day… and my first class is DADA." Hermione said, rushing around her room looking for her uniform. She finally found it, threw it on and rushed to her first class. Unfortunately, her robes were undone. Why is that a bad thing you may ask? Well, Peeves found her on her way there.

"Ooh, look, It's Head Girl! You know you should wear your robes open more often you look _good _in them! Maybe you would look even better if your shirt was able to be seen through… hmm?" Peeves taunted her.

"Peeves, if you do anything I will-," before she could finish her sentence Peeves dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on her and ran off, laughing.

"PEEVES!" Hermione yelled. Luckily, no one heard her yelling. She tried to dry herself with a drying spell, but she could not become dry. "That stupid idiot put a spell on the water so I could not dry off," mumbled Hermione to herself. _I will kill him_, Hermione thought.

"Miss Granger, may I ask why you are late and… soaked?" Lucius Malfoy asked when Hermione walked into the room.

"I woke up late and I ran into Peeves and no matter how much I try I cannot dry myself with any spell." Hermione answered.

"Very well, two detentions at seven o'clock and fifty points from Gryffindor and get with your partner we are working on disarming the opponent," replied Lucius as he rounded his desk and sat down. For the rest of the class Hermione was focused -or at least trying- on disarming her partner, Blaise Zabini.

* * *

GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

"Hermione, can I talk to you in private please?" Ron asked as he took Hermione's wrist in his hand and led her to his room. To onlookers this gesture may look like a sweet, loving gesture and him leading her up to his rooms may look like he was seducing her, but Hermione knew she was about to get yelled at. After a while of being with Ron, you realize what his sweet gestures really mean.

Lavender felt sorry for Hermione. She was with Ron for a short time, but he struck her a few times and she could not even imagine what Hermione was going through with him. She only knew of a few of his gestures, but she knew that one and she felt the urge to help get Hermione out of it because her and Hermione had grown close and she kind of felt like they were sisters. Therefore, she felt it was her duty.

"Hey Harry, what time is it?" Lavender asked, purposely yelling across the room.

"It's six thirty," Harry said, yelling across the room in the same fashion as Lavender.

Lavender jumped up and ran over to Hermione. "Hermione, you need to come with me because you have thirty minutes until your detention." Lavender said while grabbing Hermione's other wrist.

"I just need ten minutes and she will be all yours." Ron said with a fake smile.

"Well, Hermione needs to come with me now please." Lavender pleaded.

"Ten minutes and I'll be through." Ron said and drug Hermione to his room.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Lavender asked as Hermione walked into their rooms ten minutes and fifty-four seconds later -Lavender had been counting-.

"Oh yeah, I'm just _peachy_," Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Let's just get you ready for detention." Lavender stated, and then started cleaning up blood after she took the glamour spell off.

* * *

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Hermione, you can hardly see anything at all." Lavender said.

The truth was you could see every bruise clearly. Usually Ron was careful not to leave bruises where people could see them, but he was pretty pissed so, he didn't give a damn.

No matter how much make-up and how many glamour charms -and Lavender knew a lot- some of the bruises you could clearly see, so Hermione wore long robes to cover her arms and legs, and she buttoned them this time.

* * *

DETENTION

"Miss Granger, you are late. Another detention, same time day after tomorrow, since you already have one tomorrow." Professor Malfoy said when Hermione walked through the door.

All Hermione done was nod her head. _Something is wrong, the mudblood isn't even responding, I guess I have to make things interesting, _Lucius though and went into his Private Chambers to get…

**A/N: Muahahaha!! (Coughs and sputters)… must…not…do evil…laugh… (Coughs more). Okay I am good now. How did you like it? I know I promised LM/NM/HG action in this chapter but in the next chapter, if I don't have any action you have permission to send evil bunnies to get me, just warn me first. I heard somewhere that you get more reviews if you leave them with a cliffhanger! Good luck figuring it out!**

**-Connie**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter & Co.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I heard somewhere that if you leave a cliffhanger you get more reviews and it worked! I wanted to leave you waiting a little longer but my sister and my friends threatened to hurt me because I have not even told them what he was getting. Well remember to review! P.S. So sorry if I confused you guys on why Ron was mad. He was mad because he thought that Hermione had told Blaise something that she should not and, when she comes to Detention, it is 10:00 AM on a Saturday.  
****-Connie**

Hermione watched out of the corner of her eye as the Blonde professor walked towards his Private Chambers. _What is he doing? _Hermione thought, while still watching him. He was in his chambers for about five minutes and when he walked out Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep from making any noise.

Lucius Malfoy had just walked out of his chambers with his wife in tow. They walked over to his desk and she conjured up a chair to sit and help him grade papers, but he did not start grading the 3rd year's essays on what the most effective defense spell was. No, he was watching Hermione writing lines. He was quite proud of himself for thinking up her punishment. He would not stop at the lines; he would make her scrub the cauldrons that no one ever used. It would be a hell of a lot easier on him and besides, mudblood or not, she had a great ass. Narcissa thought so too, she was not lesbian, as you would think, no, she was bi. She liked men and women, but only in her younger days, she slept with women, not now though. Not that anyone was saying she was old she was rather young actually. She was a good-looking woman for thirty-five and Lucius thirty-six. She had Draco when she was eighteen. She was a young mother. When she gave birth, she almost died. Luckily, she and Draco lived but they almost did not make it, and even though most people could not tell, he loved Narcissa and his son.

_I will not come into class late. I will not come to class late. I will not come to class late. _Hermione wrote repeatedly. Her hand started hurting so she chanced a look up and luckily, they were absorbed in grading papers so she hoped they would not notice her place a nonverbal spell on her quill so she could give her wrist a break.

However, as soon as she cast the spell on her quill Narcissa looked up and said, "Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor and another detention for stopping writing and casting a spell on your quill."

Hermione was appalled. She was astounded. She already has three detentions in a row! _Ron is going to kill me. He will most likely think I am having a relationship with the professor and accuse me of it in front of the whole school or some stupid shit like that, _Hermione thought and sighed. When she had finished writing her lines for the thousandth time, went up to her professor's desk, and handed him the parchment.

"Write another five hundred more lines reading, _I will not come to class soaked," _he said, without looking up from his desk.

Hermione groaned inwardly and went back to her desk to start writing again.

* * *

**THREE O'CLOCK**

Hermione walked up to Lucius' desk for the millionth time but instead of Lucius taking it, Narcissa took it and said, "Now since you are done with your lines Miss Granger I want you to go and scrub the cauldrons in that corner," and Narcissa pointed to the 'abandoned corner' as every one put it.

"But those haven't been used in centuries! They aren't even for this class!" Hermione said, aspirated.

"One more detention added to your growing list and ten more points from Gryffindor for disrespecting authority and not doing as you're told." Narcissa replied in a bored tone. Hermione could practically _feel _Lucius' smirk.

Hermione grumbled "Fine," and stalked over to the cauldrons and got to scrubbing.

**

* * *

**

SIX O'CLOCK

"Miss Granger, you are not properly scrubbing the cauldron correctly. Here, try it like this," Lucius said and got right behind Hermione and started showing her how to scrub a cauldron.

Hermione was getting a little hot. _Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out. Hermione, get a grip on yourself, _Hermione thought.

Lucius was smirking as if it was his last day on Earth. Narcissa sat watching them; they were oblivious to her. Lucius was so close to Hermione, she could smell him. He smelled like… she could not place his smell, but all she knew, was it smelled good.

All of a sudden, she felt kisses on her neck, very light kisses, so light she could not tell if she was imagining them or not. The kisses and her body started getting a little more heated.

"Professor, I," she started, but was cut off because Lucius spun her around and crashed his lips upon hers. She was so lost in desire that she was not aware of Narcissa still being in the room, much less coming towards them. Lucius was aware of it though and was proud of his wife's sneakiness. Narcissa moved Hermione's now wavy and not so bushy hair from her neck and started trailing kisses up her jaw line and she started sucking on her neck. She pulled back and looked at was she had done and was proud. Where she had been sucking now had a nice love bite in its place.

Hermione knew and did not care that she was kissing another woman's husband and the woman was standing behind her, kissing her neck. The clock in the clock tower struck ten o'clock and Hermione pulled back.

"I have to go," said Hermione. "Ron is going to kill me," she mumbled under her breath.

"Miss Granger, why is Mister Weasley going to kill you?" Narcissa asked.

"Because I told him I would meet him at nine o'clock if I got out of here early enough." Hermione stated.

"Well just tell him you did not get out of here early enough." Lucius stated smoothly.

"It's not that simple," said Hermione before she ran off.

**A/N: I know I said that I would post it Sunday, but I had it written but then I decided to change it and it threw off my schedule and my mom did not help any by hogging the computer. Well, hope you like it and remember to review!  
-Connie  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter & co.**

**A/N: There was a little confusion in the story and for that, I apologize. Hope this help answer all of your questions: 1) I know in chapter 3 I said that the detention would start at seven, but I decided that I wanted it to start earlier than that. 2) Hermione accepts the beatings because she loves Ron and she wants to make him happy. 3) Lavender does not say anything because she is afraid to because Ron threatened her when they broke up. 4) Narcissa is allowed to take points because she is Lucius' teaching assistant, she sometimes helps in the Hospital wing, and stuff like that. Well remember to review and I hope that answered all of the questions you might have and if it did not please tell me so I can answer them for you.  
****-Connie**

Hermione ran towards the Gryffindor Common Room until she hit something solid and landed on her backside. "If I were you Miss Granger, I would not try to run over authority figures," Snape said smoothly.

"Sorry professor Snape, I'm just in a hurry to get to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ron are waiting for me," said Hermione.

"Remind Potter and Weasley to do their essays on the uses of Mermaid's Hair, and ten points from Gryffindor for trying to harm a teacher," Snape replied with a smirk. Hermione just nodded her head and ran off. "No running in the hallways!" Snape shouted after her. Hermione slowed down until she turned a corner and then took off again.

When Hermione got to the Gryffindor Common Room she hugged Harry, kissed Ron, and sat on the arm of Ginny's chair. They all were staring into the fire until Ron spoke up, "Why were you so late?"

"Because Malfoy had his wife in there and they made me scrub cauldrons. You know the ones that are there because they ran out of space in the Potions Room?" Hermione lied through her teeth.

Ginny knew that it was a lie and decided she wanted to know the truth. "Hey Hermione, can we talk about _girl stuff_ in our room?" Ginny knew that the prospect of talking about _girl stuff _was not very high with Harry and Ron.

Lavender overheard the conversation and decided to help by saying, "Hermione I need help with _girl problems _too, can you help me?" Hermione shook her head 'yes', and they headed of to their room.

When they got to the room, Hermione said, "Nosey," and sat down.

"So, what really made you late?" Ginny asked. All Hermione had to do was pull down the collar of her shirt. Ginny and Lavender saw something that made them gasp. Hermione's neck was covered in love bites. Lavender looked at Hermione with an expression that read 'who'.

"Narcissa Malfoy," Hermione answered to Lavender's unspoken question.

"How does the elder Malfoy feel about this?" Ginny asked and Hermione told the whole story to them from the beginning.

* * *

When Hermione woke up, she was aching. They all had fallen asleep in Hermione's bed in very uncomfortable positions. Lavender and Ginny woke up less then five minutes after Hermione. They all got up on an unvoiced agreement. She went to go brush their teeth considering it was early and none of the other Gryffindors should be awake. After they had done all of the usual things that they do in the morning, they went to the Great Hall to eat. Harry and Ron were not in the Common Room when they came down because Ron's stomach got the best of him.

Hermione walked into that hall with the two girls, her first reaction was to look up at the Staff Table. Narcissa was indulged in a heated conversation with Filtwick and Lucius was speaking quietly to Servus Snape who seemed not to be paying attention. Servus was staring straight at Hermione, which made Lucius follow his gaze. A slow smirk crept onto Lucius' face when his eyes reached Hermione. Hermione shivered under the intense gaze. She looked away and walked the rest of the way to her table while Lucius started talking to the raven-haired man again. After about two minutes of sitting at the Gryffindor table, she forgot about the whole incident.

* * *

"How are Dragons useful in the Wizarding World?" Servus Snape asked in Hermione's first class of the day, Potions.

Servus called on a Slytherin girl named Alison McBee. "My mom makes the House Elves use Dragon's Blood to clean the oven." She had a smug tone to her voice.

Servus gave a nod of approval and awarded five house points. They named most of the uses but left out a few. "Tonight's homework is for you all to figure out the rest of the uses. It has to be 17 inches, do_ not _use a spell check quill, and if you do you will get fifty points off your paper. You are dismissed." All of the kids shuffled out of the chilly dungeon as fast as they could.

Hermione had Herbology next. "Would you all please put on your Dragon hide Gloves because we will be working with Venomous Tentacula today, and yes you are allowed to swear if the Tentacula tries to strangle you but _only _if it tries to strangle you," Professor Sprout said, which caused Neville to light up in excitement. He always wanted to work with the Venomous Tentacula.

After Herbology, the Golden Trio headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione just grabbed an apple and headed towards the Room of Requirement. She needed to get a little bit of research done.

* * *

"Where are you going Miss Granger?" A smooth voice asked which cause her to whip out her wand and turn around. "I can see you, but you cannot see me," it said again.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Your every desire," the voice whispered in Hermione's ear.

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long. I have been crazy busy. I will try and update soon but with school ending on June 5th, I have to go to the Frio River with my cousin, I have to go to Schlitterbahn with my cousin, my mom is due with my baby brother on June 8th, and I think I may have Summer School. Remember to Review!  
****-Connie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.**

**A/N: I wish I had gotten more reviews for the last chapter, but since I didn't I guess that is okay, just please more reviews for this chapter! In addition, sorry about the delay of most of my stories, I started school and then Hurricane IKE hit and we were off for about 2 weeks. I hope that you like this chapter!**

"Mr. Malfoy, I need to get some research done," Hermione said, trying to calm her body down.

"I think that can wait Miss Granger," he said and led her towards an alcove. He needed to gain her trust so that she will allow him to get her in bed, and then surprise, surprise; she ends up pregnant.

"N-no it can't. I have to get it done today," Hermione tried to explain. She was nervous about what he was going to try to do.

"I am telling you that, It. Can. Wait." Lucius said to her. They were right by the alcove now, and he was getting anxious about if she would run and tell Dumbledore if he tried anything with her.

"What about your wife? Does she know?" Hermione asked. She did not want to look like a bad person because she had an affair -wait. She was not going to have an affair with Lucius Malfoy. She would do anything in her will power so she would have an affair with him.

"Yes Miss Granger, she knows and she approves," Lucius explained. He was ready to get started on seducing her, but she was asking too many questions.

Hermione was shocked. _He has to be lying_, Hermione thought. _She could not approve of me -I was referred to a mudblood, by her lord- wait, no, ex-lord. I have to remember that, _Hermione continued with her train of thought.

Lucius started at her as though she was mad. He was reading her mind **(A/N: sorry I cannot remember the name and look it up!)** and she thought he was lying? She was mad to the core. Malfoys never lie… okay, that was a lie, but he has not told a lie ever since Draco died. His lie had caused Draco's death.

He touched her arm and she came out of her train of thought.

"Miss Granger, I barley touched your arm. Why did you jerk it back?" Lucius asked.

"Umm… reflexes sir. It was immediate reaction." Hermione answered.

"Really, it was 'your immediate reaction'," he answered smoothly.

Hermione was searching her brain for a good enough excuse to get her out of this mess. It was a pity she could not find one good enough. Lucius however, took this opportunity to jerk up her sleeve and see what made her pull back so quickly. There was a big bruise on her arm. It shocked him. He thought that Harry Potter and his sidekick would let no one touch Hermione. He searched her memories and saw all of the memories from the first time Ron struck to the latest.

"Miss Granger-," he started.

"I have to go." Hermione said, and then ran out of the corridor.

* * *

GRYFFINDOR GIRLS' DORMS

"What happened? You ran in here like a maniac on crack!" Lavender said, looking at Hermione lying on her bed.

"Nothing Lavender, he just touched my arm and I over reacted.," Hermione replied, thinking over the whole scenario.

"Miss Granger, please open the door, I know you are in there," said Dumbledore through the door.

Lavender got up, hugged Hermione, opened the door and slipped out, leaving it open for professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore walked in followed by, McGonagall, Snape, Filtwick, Conaway **(Chapter 2 new Divination teacher), **Sprout, Binns, Hooch, Pomfrey, Pince **(Is that how you spell the librarian's name?), **and the two Malfoys.

"Miss Granger, I am concerned for your safety, and I have reason to believe that your safety is in danger by staying with Mister Weasley," said Dumbledore.

"It honestly took you _that _long to figure that out?" Hermione replied her voice muffled because she had a pillow over her head. She did not realize that every professor was in the same room as her, she thought it was only Dumbledore.

"Young lady, do not speak to your Headmaster like that!" McGonagall said to Hermione, causing her to take the pillow off her face and look around the room.

"Do this many people _have _to be in here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss Granger, we have to have witnesses." Dumbledore explained. Hermione groaned and put the pillow back on her face. "Now, Miss Granger, had Mister Weasley been physically and/or mentally hurting you?"

Hermione answered with a muffled "Yes".

"Which one or both?"

Hermione took the pillow off of her head and looked around the room. "Physical only, he's not smart enough to mentally hurt anyone but himself," Hermione said. As soon as she finished saying that all of the teachers walked out of the room following Dumbledore. Hermione could have sworn she saw Lucius and Narcissa crack as smile.

"Mister Weasley, come with me please," Dumbledore said. Snape waited for no answer though. He just grabbed him by the arm when he passed and dragged him along down to the Headmaster's office.

"Servus, if I ask you to please let Mister Weasley walk on his own, will you follow my orders?" the silver-haired wizard asked.

"No Headmaster, I rather like this way," Snape said with a smirk.

**A/N: I hope you like it! I probably won't be able to update for about another month because of school and everything going on. Pretty please review!  
-Connie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah. You know the deal.**

A/N: I am super sorry for not updating my stories for a long time. School has got me going crazy, and I have a blog now, so that has me busy too. If you want to see my blog, then you can look at the link on my page =D! Now, on with the story.

"Mr. Weasley, can you explain how Miss Granger has come to have bruises on her?" Dumbledore asked the red-faced Weasley.

"I have no clue sir, but I will indeed find out and tell you who it is so you can punish them accordingly," Ron said, looking smug.

"How can you lie straight to your head master's face?" Snape asked, jumping out of his seat. "You think you can sit here and manipulate us all with your twisted lies and sick mind? You thought wrong Mister Ronald Weasley."

"Maybe it was Snape! He does have anger issues, and he has a history of never liking Hermione," Ron said, trying to point the blame at someone else.

"Mr. Weasley, we have memories to prove it was you, now either you confess and possibly get a shorter sentence in Azkaban, or don't confess, get proven guilty, and spend the rest of your days in there. Which is it going to be Mister Weasley?"

"Whose memories?"

"Hermione Granger's."

"When I see her I swear I'm going to-"

"That is enough Mister Weasley! I have never yelled at a student before, because I have never felt the need, but you and your lies are becoming obscene! I promise you that you will not lay a hand on Miss Granger ever again," Dumbledore said, standing up and pointing a shaking finger at the Red head. "Take him to the tower."

As the Malfoys started to follow Snape, Dumbledore said, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, can you please stay. I need to speak to you both."

"Yes sir," Lucius said.

"I know you two have Miss Granger's best interest in mind, and that it why I am telling you both that I am adding a bedroom and bathroom to your 'home' in the dungeon. It is the furthest point from the tower, and I wish not for Mister Weasley to be anywhere near her. I will get Mister Potter and Mister Zabini to help move her things down there and get settled."

"Yes sir, we have no problem what-so-ever for miss Granger to be joining us in our quarters. We will make sure that Weasley comes no where near her," Narcissa said with Lucius slightly smirking at her side.

"Thank you both, now I have a bit of paper work to do, so I will see you two at breakfast tomorrow."

* * *

"I don't him coming anywhere near you 'Mione. I don't care if you're near Malfoy, at least he'll protect you instead of beat you. Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked while they walked towards the Heads' dorms.

"Harry, if you were in my shoes, wouldn't you be scared he could kill you if you told anybody? Besides, you would honestly rather have me around Malfoy Sr. than Ronald Weasley?

"Surprisingly, yes I would. As for the first question, I probably would, but still it kind of bothers me you didn't tell anybody."

"How'd Ginny take it?" Hermione asked before saying the password.

"Well if you expected for her to be emotional, then you thought wrong 'cause she's pissed. Not at you though, at Ron."

"I think I might go see her after I get moved into my new rooms."

"Good idea."

Hermione walked into her rooms to start getting her clothes together when she heard a knock on the portrait. She walked out of her room, followed by Harry, and opened the portrait.

"Hey 'Mione. How are you? I'm extremely sorry about my brother, if they let me see him, I would kick his ass and-" Ginny started while standing in the doorway.

"Ginny, calm down. Most -if not all- people in this castle, and those who aren't, want to kick his ass. Fortunately for him though, Dumbledore won't let anyone go near him. So, go hug someone to let all the anger out," Hermione said as she turned and walked back into her room.

Harry, Ginny, Blaise, and two blonde figures walked after her. As she walked into her room she stumbled and began to fall over a book when a pair of arms grabbed her and held her up. As soon as she regained her balance the arms let her go. She turned around and faced their owner. "Thanks Professor Malfoy," she said as she began to walk towards her trunk.

"Okay, so the women can get the lighter things while the men get the heavier things," Harry said. Everyone agreed on the plan so Harry, Blaise, and Lucius began to pick things up and carry them out of the room while Narcissa, Ginny, and Hermione went into the closet to put clothes in her trunk.

* * *

"Is that all?" A worn-out Blaise asked.

"Yep," Hermione replied. She looked around her room full of boxes and sighed.

"Mister Zabini, Mister Potter, and Miss Weasley, you can all go now. Lucius and I will help Miss Granger unpack," Narcissa said with a kind smile. Something that used to be a rare thing for her, now a usual thing.

"Okay and thank you Professor Malfoys. 'Mione, we'll save you a seat at breakfast," Ginny said as she started to follow Blaise and Harry out of the room.

"Bye," they both called to her.

"Lucius, you can go grade papers while I help Miss Granger in here," Narcissa said as she waved her hand is a dismissive gesture.

"I'll be in my office if you need me," he said as he looked at them both. Narcissa had a glint in her eye he knew all too well, and Hermione was oblivious to what Narcissa was up to. Lucius walked out of the room with a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"So Hermione," Narcissa started. "You don't mind if I call you Hermione, do you?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay then, you can call me Narcissa, or Cissy for short. So Hermione, do you want to unpack your clothes first or books?"

"We can unpack the clothes first," Hermione said as she started for one of the boxes. She opened the first one up, looked into it, and carried it into the closet. Narcissa did the same to another box and sat it next to Hermione's.

They stated taking clothes out and hanging them up when Narcissa said, "So any classes that strike a interest more than usual?"

Hermione looked at her, surprised at the all-of-a-sudden question. "Yes, there is one class."

"And that class would be?"

"Defense against the dark arts," Hermione mumbled.

"I see. Anything else that's caught your interest?"

"Well…er, I…well, you see…okay, I'll just come out with it. You and your husband," Hermione said as she blushed to the roots of her hair.

Narcissa was satisfied. The plan was going exactly how they planned, but she wanted to try something with Hermione before Lucius done anything else. "Have you ever been with a woman Hermione?"

"I've kissed a girl before, but I have been with a girl in _that _way before."

Narcissa walked over towards Hermione with a heated gaze. "Do you think it would be… _fun_, to be with a woman?"

"Yes," Hermione said. Her gaze was locked with Narcissa's and she could not remove it.

Narcissa was standing right in front of Hermione; so close that is either of them took a deep breath, their bodies would be touching.

A slow and sly smile crept onto Narcissa's lips.

Just the _smell _of Narcissa was driving Hermione crazy. It smelled like Peppermint mixed with Vanilla and just a hint of something else that Hermione could not put her finger on. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of her. That could be described as either a bad or good move -you decide.

Narcissa leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. She wasn't rushed like Lucius or rough. She was slow and gentle.

Hermione's head was spinning. The scent of her and although she could barely taste her, the taste was still there; and it was taking her to heights she never though possible. Hermione though her knees were going to give when Narcissa slowly opened her mouth and slid her tongue in.

Lucius walked through the door -unnoticed by the to females. His mouth dropped. He'd seen some woman on woman action, but this was the best ever. He slowly backed out of the closet. He didn't want to interrupt when things were going smoothly.

**A/N: Once again, I'm really sorry about not updating in a long time! Most of my stories will be updated by Friday hopefully. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and remember to review!  
P.S. I'll try and update more frequently, but sometimes school gets in the way.  
-Connie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will.**

**A/N: Hello, readers; I've been busy, but I have about 3 more months of school left then I will be updating a lot more. I don't want to babble, so here's the chapter!**

**-Connie**

"Please Professor Dumbledore, you know what a good kid Ron is, you know he would never do anything like this. He must be under some kind of spell, you have to check to make sure of it. I am positive that my son, my flesh and blood, would not lay a hand on a woman."

"Authur, I've done everything possible, but there were bruises, and someone else has come forward saying that he harmed her when they were together," Dumbledore said sincerely to the Weasleys.

"Professor, Albus, you _know _us. You were there when we were married, and when we had our children. You have to do _something _to help him. If it were to get out that Ron had harmed Hermione…I just don't know what I'd do. Authur is right. Ronald must be under some sort of spell because he would never hurt a fly."

"I am truly sorry Molly and Authur. I've done everything in my power to help him and-"

"Fine Dumbledore. We'll go to the Minister himself. He's an old personal friend, and he'll be sure to help us. Come on Molly, we're leaving."

* * *

"Marcus, we need your help," Authur said to the Minister of Magic, Marcus Lorena. Marcus was an old friend of Authur and Molly, true, but he also was Molly's ex-boyfriend.

"What is it? I'm sorry, but considering I _am_ the _Minister of Magic _I am quite busy," Marcus replied. No matter how many children popped out of the red headed woman, he would always love her and always be competing with Authur for her love.

"Marcus, _please_. This is about Ron. You see, he must be under some sort of spell or something because Ronnykins would never harm Hermione. You just _have _to let him out of that prison. He doesn't belong there. He's best friends with Harry Potter. Doesn't that count for _something?_" Molly said, exasperated.

"What would you be willing to do for me to release him and clear his records?" Marcus said eyeing both red heads. The two Weasley exchanged glances in a mutual agreement.

"_Anything."_ Molly said. _Anything._

* * *

"Hey 'Mione, what's gotten into you today?" Harry asked as he walked with his arm around Ginny.

"Can't I just be happy for once?" Hermione said, smiling a real smile for once in a long time.

"Hey Hermione, are you ready?" Ron asked as he affectionately kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Ron, get away from her _now," _Ginny said with a look of pure hatred. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him square in the chest.

Ron held up his hands in a surrendering gesture and said, "I'll see you guys at breakfast" with a smug look on his face.

"Ready for what?" Hermione asked the rest of the friends around her. She wasn't informed that she needed to get ready for anything. Lavender looked at Hermione with an apologetic glance before she turned the corner to the girls' lavatory. Ginny looked confused and nervous, and Harry looked confused and hungry.

"Hey Harry, how about you go get breakfast and we'll catch up to you there. Me and 'Mione need to go to the lavatory," Ginny said. She had always been good at making up excused to be left alone and get dirt.

"Well does _anyone _know what he was talking about?" Hermione asked as she ran a hand through her hair after they were in the safty of the lavatory.

"I have no clue, but I have a theory. Maybe spending that day or two in 'prison' made him go mad," Ginny said. She had always been the one to crack jokes in times of stress, but she was serious now, with only a hint of a joke in her voice.

"Umm…I kind of heard him talking to someone early, about four in the morning, and he said something about an engagement," Lavender said while looking back at them through the mirror.

"_Shit," _Ginny and Hermione said at the same time. Hermione looked on her right ring finger and, in fact, the ring was still in place. She had been too busy with everything that had been going on she completely forgot about the '_engagement'._

"What? Is something wrong?" Lavender asked, turning around to face them.

Before any of them could answer Narcissa poked her head in the door. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Dumbledore wanted me to make sure you girls were all right. He doesn't want you wondering around the castle alone or at night. He doesn't feel right with Ronald being back in the school," Narcissa said. She had already come in and was standing by them.

"Okay, well I have to get to breakfast. I have people to watch eat," Lavender said before she picked up her bag and left.

"Yeah, me and 'Mione had better get back to Harry before he thinks we fell and hurt our selves or something. Thanks for coming and telling us Mrs. Malfoy, or do I call you professor?" Ginny said with her bag balancing on one of her shoulders.

"Just call me Narcissa," she said flashing one of those kind smiles again.

"Bye Narcissa," they both called as they left the lavatory.

When she was sure they were gone, Narcissa looked in the mirror at the purple spot on her cheek she'd managed to cover up with make up today, but what about tomorrow? Would it be there? Could she cover it up this time? "My god, it's coming back," She said before she walked out of the bathroom.

**A/N: Soo, what do you think is happening with Narcissa? What do you think Molly did to get Ron out of prison (hint: or might I say, whom)? What do you think Ron's 'announcement' will be? You will soon find out only if you review. Sorry for it being so short, I promise, next time will be longer!  
-Connie**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so happy because I got so many reviews between one in the morning and ten a.m. Now since you guys review, I will give you what you have waited for.**

Ron stood from his chair and coughed loudly to get the attention of the Great Hall as soon as Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny walked through the doors. Half of the room hated him and the other half was scared of him.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," groans and yells of protest were heard throughout the room.

"Everyone, just please settle down and let him speak," Dumbledore said in a somber tone.

"Now, I have an announcement to make. Hermione Granger and I," he looked at Hermione with a psychotic grin on his face "are getting married!"

The room was silent and Hermione was frozen. The Slytherins hateful masks had slipped and on their faces was pure shock. The Ravenclaws were speechless for once and most of the Hufflepuff's mouths were hanging open with food in them - all except one, Luna Lovegood. She was staring at Hermione with a thoughtful look in her eyes. The Gryffindors were furious. Harry was standing, pointing his wand at Ron. Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"Harry, might I ask that you sit and put your wand away?"

"Sir, I don't want him coming near her."

"I second that vote," Narcissa said as she walked in the doors.

The Gryffindor table stood up yelling that they agree.

"Settle down, please. Mr. Weasley, would you please provide some form of explanation?"

"Hermione said she'd think about it, and _obviously_, she wants to marry me," Ron said with a satisfied smirk.

"Are you out of your mind? Crazy? Insane? Do you need to go to St. Mungo's? _Obviously, _you do. When you hit me, I decided I did not want to marry you. I want a real man, not someone who brings harm to others as their own personal form of pleasure," Hermione half-yelled.

"What are you talking about 'Mione? We _belong together_. Do you not see? These people just do not understand us. If you come back to me Hermione, I promise you, I will never lay a hand on you again. Please 'Mione," Ron pleaded with the most pitiful look on his face, but a gleam in his eye that Lucius and Severus recognized instantly.

By that time, most students in the Great Hall had gone outside and to their common rooms, and only few remained. Gryffindors, Slytherins, and the professors.

"Mr. Weasley, I think Miss Granger wants you to leave her alone…permanently," Lucius said as he stepped in front of the two. Narcissa took Hermione's arm and tried to get her to follow her out the door, but Hermione would not budge.

Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear, "Hermione, I think we should go before things get messy. Please, let's just _go._"

"Just a minute Ginny. You go on and I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room," Hermione said in a dream-like state.

Narcissa realized what was happening, went to Dumbledore, and whispered in his ear what she suspected.

"Yes, It does seem like it," Dumbledore mumbled as he listened. He walked over to Ron and gripped his shoulder…hard. So hard that Ron turned around and looked at the headmaster with a shocked look on his face.

"Try anything like that again Mister Weasley and I'll have you sent to Azkaban. You should be in there now…How did you manage to get out?"

"My mum pulled some strings. She knew the minister. Why do you care? It's not like you offered to help," Ron said with a disgusted look on his face.

"They came to me first and there was nothing I could do. You know, now that you mention it, I do remember Marcus and Molly were quite close throughout school…"

_I have to look into that, _Dumbledore thought as he stored it in the back of his head for future reference.

"Narcissa, Lucius, would you two mind escorting Miss Granger back to her quarters? I have to make an announcement that all classes are canceled today," Dumbledore said as he took a lemon drop out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth. "Lemon drop?" he asked them.

"No thank you," Narcissa said with a smile. "We wouldn't mind at all Albus." Lucius walked over to his wife and Hermione, and ushered them to the doors.

"Mister Weasley, I need to call a meeting with your parents and you, please, come to my office," Dumbledore said as he motioned for Severus to come over to where they stood.

"Severus please help me escort Mister Weasley to my office," Dumbledore said with a warning look in his eye.

"Of course Albus," the dark haired man said while he pulled out his wand.

"What's that for?" Ron asked.

"Just in case," Severus answered with a smirk.

"Off we go," said Dumbledore, trying to break the tension between the Raven-haired man and the Red headed boy.

"Minerva, will you please contact Arthur and Molly?" Dumbledore asked as they were leaving the Great Hall.

"Of course Albus, I will right now," McGonagall said with a look over her shoulder at Ron, and walked off towards her office.

* * *

"Molly, the reason I did not help you was because he is a danger to our students here. He is violent," Dumbledore was trying to explain, but the Weasleys kept interrupting.

"My Ronald is _not _violent. These people are making up accusations because they are jealous of Ron. He has so much potential and all you're doing is trying to smash it all," Molly argued.

"There were _bruises _and another woman came forth and told me her story of what Ronald done to her. He does indeed have potential, but we cannot let him stay here and proceed to learn here if he is a threat to the student body. I'm sorry, but we have to expel him," Dumbledore said as a closing argument. He would not get pushed around by them giving him a guilt trip.

"Fine then. We will speak to Marcus and Ron will be back in no time," Molly said as she walked out of the room - Ron in her arm and Authur behind her.

* * *

"But Marcus-" Molly started. Authur and Ron were waiting outside while she was trying to strike a deal with the minister.

"Molly I am sorry, but I do not control Hogwarts. If Dumbledore has said no _and _expelled him, then there is nothing more I can do," Marcus said while looking through the huge stack of papers he had for a certain document.

"But what about our deal last time?"

"Molly, you know I will always love you, but what I could have gotten fired for what I did last time. Do you know how many strings I had to pull and how many lies I told to get Ron freed? Sex for freedom is not smiled upon _anywhere _Molly," Marcus said, sighing in defeat of not being able to find the document.

"But it will not be sex for freedom. I will give you what you've always wanted in return for letting my son back into Hogwarts," Molly said, her voice going up an octave.

"Listen Molly, I am terribly sorry, but I cannot and will not exchange _anything _for sex. I have my morals, and although I let them slip so I could finally get what I've tried to obtain since our Hogwarts years, I will keep them not and I will not be pushed around just for _sex_," Marcus spit out the word sex like it was a dirty word not to be said out loud.

"You are just like every other man Marcus. I thought I could trust you, I thought I knew you, but apparently, I stand corrected. All you wanted was sex and when you got what you wanted you threw my out like a bag of rubbish. Well, I have news for you, I will _not _be treated like some…_wench_," Molly said with a huff while pointing her finger at his chest.

At that moment Authur came in. "What's going on here? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is fine Authur, we're leaving now. Let's go see if we can enroll Ronald in Durmstrang," Molly said as she walked off with a stunned Authur looking back at her.

"Molly, wait, you don't want to do that. There are some dark things going on at that school and Ron isn't in much trouble right now," Marcus tried to say as Ron peered around the corner at his mom.

Molly started to walk off when Ronald said, "But what about Hermione?"

Before Molly could say anything an owl flew through Marcus' window. "What's that?" Molly said.

"It's the restraining order papers Dumbledore has just arranged for Miss Granger. It even has both their signatures. Lucius and Narcissa were the witnesses," Marcus said while looking for his quill to sign them so they would become official.

"Looking for _this _Marcus?" Molly said while holding up the quill.

"Yes, Molly would you please give it to me so I can sign these papers?"

"On one condition. You have to answer my question," Molly said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Fine, fine, will you just give me the quill please?"

Molly handed him the quill and asked, "Is it true that a pureblood can arrange a marriage with a muggleborn without anyone's true consent?"

Marcus stood there with his mouth wide open.

"Well?"

"Um..Well, yes, but, um, it's frowned upon and no one has done it since the olden days because it practically takes away the free will of the muggleborn. Molly, please, don't even thing about this," Marcus said. He could care less about signing right now. His main priority was making sure Molly didn't do anything stupid.

"Well, that's all I wanted to know. Can you please tell me which way we have to go to arrange a marriage?"

"No Molly, I cannot do that."

"Fine, Arthur works here, he'll show me," Molly said as she drug Arthur and Ron beside her.

At that instant, Marcus signed the papers and started writing a letter to Dumbledore.

**A/N: Okay, so do you like it? Hopefully I'll have more chapters up since its summer (finally). Review because it makes me happy and makes me want to write more :]  
****And thank you so much to the people that review and to the lurkers out there that just read. Haha, I love you all :]  
P.S. I'm really sorry if some of it doesn't make sense, I don't write this all at once, so just PM me or something and i'll try my best to explain and if I still can't, i'll try to re-write it so people can understand it :)**


End file.
